Haven
by Recode
Summary: Max thought in the first season~ (Max's POV)


Haven...  
By: Angel (angel-cale@glay.org)  
Disclaimer: DA isn't mine, whatsoever~   
Note: This happens in the 1st season. Told from Max's POV^_^  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sometimes late at night, I lie awake and recap all those moments I went through when I was little. The memories scare me, down to the depths of my soul. Sometimes, I just wish I could forget them all... I'm a genetically enhanced killing machine, an X5 created by Manticore. I was trained to be a cold-blooded killer along with my other siblings. When I was young, I barely took orders and followed what I was ordered to do. Somehow, wish for a normal life overloaded us and when I was nine, my sibs and I ran away. We separated and led our own life.  
  
I always regret our separation. Over the next ten years, I spent my time looking for my sibs: Zack, Brin, Tinga and all... I longed to see them again, to live with them as a family. My mission almost reached a dead end but it all changed when I met Logan Cale, the respected Eyes Only. I guess it was Fate. I could've broken into another house but something triggered me to broke into his penthouse that very night.  
  
We started off as business partners, but soon we became friends. I now realise that whenever he's around, I couldn't fake my smile. My face would break into true smile when I see him. That's weird~ There's something about him that makes me feel warm inside. His presence around me makes me feel safe. His smiling face always seems to calm me down when I got nervous or scared. Then there're his steel-blue eyes... The eyes that tend to absorb me each time our eyes meet.  
  
It wasn't long before I could make out what those weird feelings are. They are L.O.V.E. It's been so hard to hide those feelings from being... Well... Noticed~ I have to always stay alert, and be careful in my acts and words. I'm not really sure about his feelings for me but I do hope he feels the same. I don't care about his past love life... And I don't really care about his wheelchair!  
  
Ahh... Speaking about his wheelchair... I still feel responsible for that. If I got to him sooner.. If I'd tried harder to protect him, he may still be walking, jumping and running on his feet. If so, I wouldn't have to hear him grumble or make silly remarks about being on that damn wheelchair. If so, I wouldn't have to face the fact that he once tried to commit suicide. If... Well, there're just so many 'ifs', eh? (*Sigh*) I know it wasn't me who shot him but still, I feel responsible~  
  
And then, he's kinda obsessed with his works. Yea, yea! I know, it's not easy to be Eyes Only, protector of the downtrodden blah, blah, woof, woof! But I really think he should step out of the shadows and face the real life for a while. Honestly, he makes me sick sometimes. *Duh!* Never mind that. I adore this guy, whatsoever~ His house is the best place I've ever been to. Everything seems to be perfect there.  
  
I really enjoy going over to his place. We have dinner together, play chess together and talk to each other. It was fun! Those are among the reasons I feel so safe at his place...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Max.. Hey, Max!"  
  
I was brought back to reality at the sound of Logan's voice calling me. Looking up at him, I muttered a simple, " What did you say?"  
  
He looked at me for a brief second and smirked. " I wonder what's got into you that you didn't respond when I said, ' Dinner's served'"  
  
I blinked." Oh, sorry! I was thinking about things..."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Just abou-- Hey, you changed the topic! I thought we're going to eat!"  
  
" Ho---kay~ Let's have our dinner. I bet it's waiting for us."  
  
" Sounds great to me~" It was my turn to smile.  
  
" Are you going to tell me about what you were thinking after dinner?"  
  
" ... I don't think so~"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Oh, shut up already~"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it...  
  
This is the safest place for me, my shelter, my sanctuary…  
  
My haven...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~ FIN ~*~*~* 


End file.
